Gods Rising from the East
by Rokuna Aldebaran
Summary: Kalian adalah bintang. Dari pertama kalian terbit, dari tak ada satupun orang mengenal kalian, sampai kalian bersinar terang. Bahkan sampai akhirnya sinar kalian meredup seperti sekarang pun, kalian tetaplah bintang yang bersinar di hati banyak orang.


**TVXQ – Gods Rising from the East**

**DISCLAIMER**

Dong Bang Shin Ki (_**the solid one**_) used to belong to SM Entertanment

This fiction does belong to Fedeoya Kimchi

Tong Vfang Xien Qi - **Dong Bang Shin Ki**

Kalian adalah bintang. Dari pertama kalian terbit, dari tak ada satu pun yang mengenal kalian, sampai saat kalian bersinar, menangkap perhatian penduduk planet kecil yang disebut bumi. Bahkan sampai akhirnya sinar kalian meredup seperti sekarang pun, kalian tetaplah bintang di hati banyak orang.

Kalian berlima telah membentuk sebuah rasi. Rasi dimana satu sama lain terkait, membentuk ikatan sebagai satu kesatuan, memancarkan cahaya yang sama terangnya. **Cassiopeia**, itulah nama rasinya, terbentuk dari kelima bintang, kelimanya, bukan hanya seorang. Karena tanpa kelimanya, bukan Cassiopeia sebutannya. Karena satu saja menghilang, bukan Dong Bang Shin Ki namanya.

Selama 5 tahun kalian memancarkan cahaya, selama 5 tahun itu pula cahaya kalian adalah yang paling terang dari antara cahaya-cahaya lain. Selama satu lustrum kalian beraksi, bebagai rintangan telah kalian tembus. Kalian tak hanya telah mengalahkan bintang-bintang yang lain tetapi kalian juga berhasil mengalahkan kesombongan dan keangkuhan. Untuk bertingakah sombong dan angkuh, kalian pantas melakukannya, karena kalian memang benar-benar berbakat. Tapi kalian tidak melakukannya.

Dan itu yang membuat kalian menjadi bintang yang paling terang di hati kami -di hatiku-, Cassiopeia. Aku merasa pada awalnya ini konyol. Aku ini hanyalah satu dari sejuta fans kalian. Ada tidaknya aku, kalian tidak akan tahu. Dan tidak butuh untuk tahu. Aku sadar itu. Kalaupun aku tak ada, masih ada sejuta, atau setidaknya sejuta kurang satu yang lain, yang masih akan menyorakkan nama kalian setiap saat, Dong Bang Shin Ki!

Aku yang hanya seorang, tak berharga di mata kalian, karena toh kelima dari kalian tidak akan pernah mengenalku yang mengagumi kalian dari pojokan kamar melalui internet. Dan aku sadari itu.

Itu sebabnya, aku bilang hal ini konyol. Aku hanya fans biasa, sama sekali bukan yang fanatik. Fanatik. Yah, mungkin sedikit lah, tapi itu tetap tidak membuatku punya efek apapun pada kalian. Aku juga tidak merasa punya ikatan dengan kalian.

Tetapi aku menangisi terpecahnya rasi bintang Cassiopeia.

_Mengapa aku harus menangisi mereka? _pikirku waktu itu. _Well_, kalian memang memberikan keceriaan di hari-hariku yang sepi. Dan, ya, aku telah jatuh cinta kepada kalian –kalian berlima- tapi toh kalian tidak tahu, dan aku tidak berharap kalian tahu. Kalian berdiri berjajar memunggungiku. Aku hanya bisa menatap punggung kalian yang lebar.

_Yea_, bagaimanapun kalian tetap adalah rasi bintang di langit. Yang hanya bisa kuamati dari jauh, dan takkan pernah melihatku balik. Tapi, air mata ini tidak mau berhenti. Untuk rasi bintang seindah kalian, bulir-bulir bening ini jatuh menitik di lututku bak air terjun yang tak pernah kering.

Seorang fans biasa yang tak melulu memelototi internet hanya untuk mengagumi betapa berbakatnya kalian, yang tidak hanya terus-terusan mendengarkan dendangan suara kalian yang begitu merdu, yang akan meninggalkan kalian lambat laun, saat kalian mulai pergi dari kehidupanku, sama seperti fans-fans kalian yang lain. Sama seperti fans The Beatles yang sekarang makin sedikit jumlahnya.

"Kelimanya bukan Cassiopeia kalau salah satu bersinar lebih terang. Itu hanya gugusan yang kebetulan mirip. Apalagi kalau kelimanya terpencar. Mereka jadi tak ada bedanya dengan jutaan bintang lainnya di angkasa"

Apa itu yang sedang terjadi?

Dong Bang Shin Ki-ku, Dong Bang Shin Ki kami, masihkah kalian di atas sana, bersinar untuk kami?

Saat kudengarkan alunan musik, satu dari beratus lagu kalian meningatkanku pada diri kalian yang dulu, kalian sebagai satu kesatuan.

**ONE.** Itulah judul lagunya.

Meski arti dari lagunya bukan menekankan pada kesatupaduan kalian, tapi bagiku, kata "ONE" sudah mewakili setiap pribadi dari kalian yang melebur jadi satu.

Lima tipe suara yang berbeda. Lima perwatakan yang berbeda. Lima latar belakang yang berbeda. Lima bintang yang berbeda. Membentuk satu rasi bintang. Satu, ONE.

Tidak ada lagi "aku" maupun "kamu", apalagi "dia". Yang ada hanyalah "kita", "kami", dan "Dong Bang Shin Ki"

**"Hana, dul, set. Anyeonghaseyo, Dong Bang Shin Ki imnida."**

Bukankah kata-kata itu selalu kalian ucapkan di depan khalayak? Tak peduli mereka semua telah mengenal kalian, kata-kata itulah yang menekankan, bahwa kalian telah terikat. Iya, kan?

Hatiku ikut tercabik menelan kenyataan bahwa kalian akan berpisah, mungkin untuk selamanya. Itu bintang kami, itu rasi Cassiopeia. Kenapa mereka terpecah seperti sekarang?

Bagaimana mungkin aku hanya berkata, "Oh, _okay_," atau "Ah, sudahlah. Biarkan saja,"? Setelah suara kalian menjadi tambatan hatiku, bisakah aku langsung membuang kalian ke tempat sampah?

Hatiku sakit, sakit sekali. Rasanya benda itu sudah hancur. Tentu saja rasa sakit yang kurasakan tak sebanding dengan yang kalian rasakan, sebagai bagian dari rasi yang tak terpisahkan. Karena rasi bintang bukanlah rasi jika salah satu bergeser menjauh.

**TVfXQ**, yang bahkan di keyboard komputer membentuk huruf W, bentuk gugusan bintang bercahaya merah itu, akhirnya berakhir seperti ini? Dan kalian hanya pasrah menerimanya?

Mana janji kalian yang sering kalian ucapkan dulu? Bahwa kalian akan menyanyi bersama sampai kalian tidak bisa menyanyi lagi? Mana? Mana kesetiaan kalian?

"Always keep the faith," yang bahkan memiliki singkatan sendiri, AKTF, ternyata cuma omong kosong. Faktanya, karena satu perusahaan entertainment bedebah, kalian rela terpencar-pencar. Hanya dengan dalih "pekerjaan", kalian telantarkan persaudaraan kalian? Dan parahnya, kalian nampak menikmati karir baru itu, kan? Aku bahkan tidak melihat keseriusan kalian untuk tetap berkumpul seperti dulu. Apa kalian masih saling bertelepon? Atau manager kalian melarangnya? Kenapa Yoochun, Junsu, dan Jaejoong memiliki akun twitter, sedangkan Yunho dan Changmin tidak? Apa pihak management yang melarang kalian berdua?

Tak tahukah kalian, bahwa berkomunikasi adalah hak kalian, yang tidak boleh dibatasi pihak manapun? Atau jangan-jangan, kalian pura-pura tidak tahu? Jae Chun Su dengan JYJ-nya, dan HoMin yang kembali DBSK. Itu membuktikan kepalsuan janji kalian. Ucapan kalian waktu itu tak lebih dari ucapan tak berisi. Kalau kalian menganggap diri kalian lebih dari saudara satu sama lain, mana buktinya? Kalau kalian ingin kembali bersama, setidaknya tunjukkan!

Tunjukkan pada kami, Cassiopeia.

Jangan berlagak sok kuat dengan menyembunyikan derita kalian. Justru kami khawatir kalau kalian terus terusan menanggung beban sendirian. Kami masih di sini. Memang tidak semuanya, tapi beberapa dari kami masih menanti kalian.

Isu kembalinya DBSK di tahun 2011 membuatku bereuforia, waktu itu, waktu pertama aku mendengarnya. Tapi setelah aku mengetahui, bahwa hanya Yunho dan Changmin yang akan kembali, semangatku langsung menguap.

Dong Bang Shin Ki mana yang anggotanya cuma dua? Rasi Cassiopeia mana yang hanya terdiri dari dua bintang? Mungkin itulah alasannya, lautan merah yang tersebar di dunia itu perlahan surut. Mereka hanya terdiam, memangdangi kalian dari jauh, tidak berbuat apa-apa. Mengangguk dan mulai beralih ke bintang-bintang yang lain begitu saja, berharap mereka bisa menggantikan bintang-bintang yang lama, kesatuan bintang yang telah menyatukan mereka.

"Cassiopeia adalah fansgroup terbesar di dunia"

Dan fansgroup ini perlahan-lahan ditinggalkan anggotanya yang masing-masing mulai menyukai group band lain. Memang masih ada Cassiopea yang begitu setida, yang masih murni dan mencintai oppa-oppa mereka yang sudah tidak bersatu. Tapi mana sebagian besar yang lain?

"Aku masih Cassiopea," tapi diam-diam mereka menduakan kalian. Mereka terpaku pada group band lain dan hanya menjadikan kalian cadangan nomor dua. Bahkan mungkin sekarang mereka hanya menganggap kalian sebagai masa lalu.

Semuanya baik-baik saja ketika kalian masih berlima. Dan semua akan kembali baik-baik saja kalau kalian kembali berlima. Tapi nyatanya, semua tidak baik-baik saja. Kalian tidak berlima.

Oppa, kalau kalian menyerah, kami juga menyerah.

Maaf, aku tak bermaksud menyalahkan kalian yang adalah bagian dari rasi itu. Aku tahu ini semua terjadi karena keadaan yang mendesak kalian. Semua yang kutuliskan di sini hanyalah ungkapan hatiku yang kecewa. Kecewa pada kondisi yang mungkin tidak bisa lebih buruk lagi. Walaupun pemikiranku ini tidak akan sampai kepada kalian, tapi jauh dalam hatiku, aku masih, dan akan selalu mengharapkan kalian kembali.

Aku hanya ingin kalian tahu, bahwa kami, Cassiopeia, akan selalu menunggu kalian untuk kembali. Karena itu, kembalilah. Kembalilah, agar legenda kelima bintang yang bersinar terang ini tidak berhenti di sini. Kembalilah, agar kami masih bisa menikmati lima suara kalian yang membentuk harmoni surga. Kembalilah oppa, kami selalu menunggu.

Dan sampai saat itu, lautan merah ini akan tetap meneriakkan nama kalian. Kami fans kalian, kekuatan kalian, alasan kalian berdiri di atas panggung.

Karena "Always Keep the Faith", itulah semboyan kalian, kami pun begitu. Kami akan tetap setia. Menantikan bintang kami, satu-satunya yang di hati kami.

Dong Bang Shin Ki—The Gods Rising from the East.

Yongwonhi.

* * *

Apa semua Cassiopeia merasakan hal yang sama dengan saia? Atau saia hanya orang aneh yang kebangetan?

Saia sedih banget dengan pecahnya mereka. Kapan ya mereka jadi satu lagi?


End file.
